Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs), such as Wi-Fi (IEEE 802.11b), are becoming prevalent throughout the United States and the world. The WLANs enable computer users to connect to a network, such as the Internet, without connecting a cable between their computer and a hard-wired access point. Therefore, by connecting to a WLAN, computer users can surf the web, access their email, access their corporate intranets via a virtual private network (VPN), etc. while on the go without having to carry cables with them and without having to look for and hook up to wired access points. Accordingly, WLANs are becoming very popular in many public areas that portable computer users frequent including cafes, hotel lobbies, and airport terminals.
To connect to a WLAN, a computer user must turn on his or her computer, wait for the operating system to load, and then try to connect to the WLAN. This process can take up to ten minutes, or longer in some cases, and may not lead to WLAN access since not all locations feature WLAN access and those featuring WLAN access may not have adequate coverage in all areas, including where a computer user may be trying to connect. Therefore, an attempt to access a WLAN may require multiple tries, take up an exorbitant amount of time, and still not lead to WLAN access.
For example, a computer user may try to connect to a WLAN in a corner of a library. However, that location in the library may not feature adequate coverage to support WLAN access. Therefore, after spending ten minutes attempting to access the WLAN, the computer user will discover that that location of the library does not support WLAN access and will have to try a different location in the library with no guarantee of success.
Therefore, a new system and method is needed for determining WLAN signal strength.